


Love Changes Everything

by LucyMaxine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blood Adoption, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Family, I am so sorry for what's going to happen to Narcissa, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lost children, Lucius messes up on a mission and Narcissa pays the price, Protective but Sane Bellatrix, Romance, Soft smut in places, Voldemort's second daughter, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyMaxine/pseuds/LucyMaxine
Summary: Narcissa Black has finally left Hogwarts after 7 years of schooling. Now she has her future with Lucius Malfoy to look forwards to. She hopes it will be easy but fate has a funny way of working and the couple will face many twists and turns before they can find their happy ending. This will be slightly darker than my other fics in that Voldemort survives the First Wizarding War





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So finally! Here it is. This will be darker than my other fics but I'm excited to finally get this up! I also have the feeling later on I will be in so much trouble for one twist but it will have a happy ending.  
> Enjoy,  
> LMxxxxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 1:**

Narcissa Black was sat in a world of her own as the Hogwarts Express made its way back to London. She was now 17 and free to do as she wanted, well as much as she could considering she was the youngest daughter of Cygnus Black III and Druella Black née Rosier. Yes Narcissa was a member of the Noble House of Black and whilst she was free of her education, until she moved into Malfoy Manor and would begin her secret Healer training, she would have to endure her mother.

All she really wanted to do was be in the arms of her fiancé, Lucius Malfoy. The two had been formally engaged since Narcissa’s 16th birthday, a House of Black tradition but she and Lucius were planning on doing something deeply frowned upon and Narcissa was relying on her older sister Bellatrix to keep her parents distracted so she could slip out to Malfoy Manor where they’d spend the evening alone as Lucius’ parents were out for the night.

Her thoughts drifted to Lucius and she pulled out her secret notebook they’d used to communicate whilst Narcissa had been finishing her education and smiled as she wrote to Lucius in it. Of course they were both nervous about the night but they couldn’t wait and that night would consummate their relationship.

The two continued to write to each other until the train pulled in and she said she’d make sure she would be there at the time they’d agreed so Lucius could lower the wards for a few seconds so she could get through before seeing his message and then closed the book as the train pulled into the station and she saw her mother and father there and quickly gathered her things and pulled her trunk behind her before the House Elf was pushed forwards and took the trunk from her and she walked over to her parents and had expected them to say nothing.

“Well done on completing your education,” Cygnus said, “we are both very proud of you.”

“Thank you father,” Narcissa said before feeling her father apparating them back to the house where Narcissa found Bellatrix waiting and the older sister soon whisked her younger sister to her room and made Narcissa’s trunk follow them up.

“Cissy are you sure about this?” Bellatrix asked, “if mother finds out…”

“She won’t call the engagement off,” Narcissa said, “it would shame both families and that will be the last thing anyone wants,” she said, “we might not even…you know. We may decide that in the moment we don’t want to. All I need you to do is distract mother and father enough so I can slip out and get away. Then we’ll figure out how to get me back tomorrow morning without them realising that I’ve been missing the whole night,” she said softly before beginning to get ready for the dinner that was being held for her. It was only the four of them but everything was a big thing in the House of Black.

Narcissa walked into the fancy dining room where her parents were waiting and, to her horror and surprise, Lucius’ parents.

“Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,” she said instantly bowing her head.

“Now Narcissa there is no need to be like that. You are almost family. It is Abraxas and Priscilla now,” Lucius’ mother said before Bellatrix spoke.

“Forgive me for sounding rude but what are you doing here?” she asked, covering for her clearly shocked sister.

“We are finalising the marriage contract after dinner and the Malfoys and your father and I are heading to that event I told you about last week. I trust Bellatrix that you will be able to keep Narcissa under control,” Druella said before Bellatrix answered and the starters were served.

Narcissa maintained the light conversations with everyone and thankfully Bella was the only one who could see the fear and uncomfortable position her sister was in. She knew Narcissa was wearing clothes that she’d rather have not been in.

“So, Narcissa, you’ll be moving into the Manor once the engagement is announced so you can learn how to run the Manor once you become Lady Malfoy and yourself and Lucius take over,” Abraxas said, “but that does not mean sneaking into Lucius’ room and doing inappropriate things. You are not married yet. You will be able to spend time with Lucius but nowhere near the bedrooms. Are we clear Narcissa?”

Narcissa nodded,

“Yes Abraxas,” she said after she’d finished her mouthful of food as her mother would have certainly been chastised her for forgetting her manners. She looked across at Bella before carrying on silently eating her meal.

“Now Narcissa,” Priscilla said softly as she knew the teenager was probably fed up of hearing her name, “where would you like your honeymoon to be? Lucius said you’d like Venice the most, that or the south of France.”

“Both are lovely Priscilla. I’d be happy with either,” Narcissa replied before she sipped her wine.

“Then you and Lucius shall go to both,” Priscilla said as she smiled softly at Narcissa. The 17-year-old blushed, hoping that her future mother-in-law didn’t realise that she was wearing some rather revealing underwear for her son. That would ruin everything.

Narcissa soon settled into a conversation with Bellatrix as she didn’t really trust herself to talk to anyone else in case she let anything slip about her plans to spend the night with Lucius.

Eventually Narcissa excused herself and claimed that she had a headache and was going to lay down but Bella shot her a knowing look and said she’d see Narcissa to bed and then come and rejoin the meal. Cygnus allowed his daughters to be excused before watching Bellatrix help Narcissa upstairs.

“Now use this passageway to cheat the wards,” Bellatrix said opening her bookcase, “and then check with Lucius before you apparate into the Manor gardens,” she said before watching Narcissa walk through the passageway and out for her night at Malfoy Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa make love for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April everyone!  
> I have had the 9 days of hell at me, including 6 days working so that's why these updates are late. Better late than never though right? Hope everyone's still enjoying the story.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 2:**

Narcissa stood a safe distance away from the wards around her home and pulled out the No Spill Quill Lucius had given her and wrote that she was outside of the Black Manor wards and to say when he had lowered the wards enough for her to get through.

She waited and then she saw the message and then she apparated into the Malfoy Manor Gardens. She’d barely got her feet on the ground before Lucius had apparated her inside and straight into his bedroom.

“Why didn’t you tell me your parents were coming to dinner at mine?” Narcissa said instantly.

“They said they were going to a Ball…”

“After meeting with my parents and discussing more of our marriage contract, then the four are heading to the Ball,” Narcissa explained before she found her outdoor cloak being pushed off her and Lucius’ lips on hers.

“Tonight is about us my rose,” he said as he kissed her and Narcissa instantly began to give into him, “do you want to…?” he asked as held her close to him.

Narcissa looked and thought before stepping back and letting her dress drop to the floor. They both knew it was forbidden and that was making their night even more tempting. She looked down as she heard a gasp and then felt someone lifting her head up.

“You are stunning Narcissa,” Lucius breathed, “Merlin how lucky am I?” he asked before leading her over to his bed. She watched him strip down to his boxers and undid the straps on her silver shoes before she caught sight of the Dark Mark on his left arm.

“Father said you’d taken the Mark. He said it hurt,” Narcissa said before Lucius sat next to her and held her hand.

“It did but you will not have to take the Mark because I took it on my 17th birthday for both of us so you will not have to endure the pain Bellatrix and I went through,” Lucius said before resting a hand on Narcissa’s thigh, “your skin is so soft…”

“Daily body rituals and lotions,” Narcissa said before looking at where Lucius had rested a hand on her breast.

“Your heart is beating so fast Cissa,” he said before watching as a perfectly manicured hand fell onto his chest.

“So is yours,” she whispered before looking up at Lucius, “I know we shouldn’t do this but I want to Lucius.”

“You want what?” Lucius asked, “what do you want us to that we shouldn’t?”

“Make love to me Lucius…”

He instantly cut her off and captured her lips in a searing kiss and Narcissa let a soft moan escape her lips as she was moved back and against the pillows.

Narcissa’s legs widened as he kissed her neck and he settled between her legs and moved his hand behind her before he felt a hand stopping him.

“What is it?” he asked softly.

“I…I don’t have much up there,” she said shyly before he moved her hand away.

“I love you for you Narcissa, not what you look like,” he said softly before removing her bra and then taking a look at her breasts and kissing them softly before he kissed her softly and rubbed against her core.

Narcissa kissed him with everything she had before feeling a sudden rush of pleasure she’d never felt before and wrapping her legs around him and began to move with him.

“Can I remove…?”

“Yes you can,” Narcissa replied softly and watched as he removed her lacy underwear and then his boxers before rubbing against her, “will it hurt?”

“It will for a moment when I first enter you but then it’ll be ok Cissa,” Lucius said softly deciding to be honest with her and kissed her softly, “ready?”

Narcissa looked at him before nodding and then just kissed him hard and Lucius wrapped his arms around her and slid inside her and let her get used to him before he pushed in fully and she whimpered against his lips and he just held her as she got fully used to him.

He didn’t move and then something happened he hadn’t been expecting; she kissed him roughly and rolled her hips and he took that as his cue to begin thrusting gently.

He went slow at first and kissed her roughly back and eventually began to find a rhythm with her and they seemed to find each other’s hips and they kissed each other roughly and Lucius pinned her hands to the pillows and thrust inside her getting faster as they got more comfortable with each other and the moans began to increase.

Neither realised that they’d never felt the pleasure of a climax and they felt the pleasure began to rise and the moans began to get louder and louder. Lucius freed her hand and their hands began to explore each other’s body before Narcissa’s nails scratched at his back and she felt the pleasure build and build and then she screamed out as she reached her first ever climax.

Lucius felt and moments later he moaned out into her neck as he reached his and then he connected their lips again and kissed her, thrusting gently in and out of her before eventually slowing down and stopping.

“How do you feel?” he asked softly.

“On cloud 9,” Narcissa whispered, “can we stay like this?”

Lucius nodded and rolled them carefully so he could hold her against him and he watched as Narcissa’s eyes began to close and she eventually fell asleep and he knew it was because she was exhausted after their activities that night. He closed his eyes and kept her close to him as he finally fell asleep as well, not wanting to separate from her any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before and marriage contracts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was late with the first updates and I'm late with the second lol. Never mind they're now I've managed to track down one update that had gone missing somehow. I've also been deeply saddened and shocked by what happened to Notre-Dame. Any French readers you and the cathedral are in my thoughts. Thanks for all the support and Happy Easter to those who celebrate it!  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxxxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 3:**

Lucius was the first to wake up the next morning and he didn’t know what was going on until he saw some blonde hair fall on his face. Then it all came flooding back to him. Narcissa and he had made love and somehow they’d fallen asleep still joined together. He didn’t want to wake her up but he had to move slightly and heard a moan and wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s OK Cissa,” he whispered as he stroked her back and watched as she woke up, “don’t pull back. We fell asleep connected.”

“Lucius…” Narcissa whispered as she lifted her head to look at him before kissing him once more and then she found herself underneath him again.

“Do you want to make love one last time before you have to go?” he whispered as he looked into her eyes and she nodded. That was all Lucius needed to begin rolling his hips again and he moaned softly before connecting their lips once and kissing her full of passion.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him so hard, rolling her hips with his as she didn’t want anything else but him at that moment in time. She moaned as the pace quickened and she began to feel the strange feeling of the pleasure building again and she moaned up into his mouth before feeling mouth moving to her neck.

“Please Lucius… I need to…” she gasped out softly before he rolled his hips harder and she slammed her stomach against his as the pleasure climaxed for her and seconds later his came and he kissed her with so much passion it took her breath away.

Lucius began to slow his hips down and eventually stopped.

“We need to get you back soon. Breakfast time will be here and then my parents are due back and they will kill us if they find out what we’ve been up to,” he said softly, “you’ll be a bit sore but no doubt Bellatrix can give you something for that,” he said softly before slowly pulling out and helping her to sit up.

The two dressed slowly before having one last tender kiss, knowing that they’d see each other soon for the signing of their marriage contract. Lucius lowered the wards enough for Narcissa to apparate out and then she slipped down the secret passageway and waited until the coast was clear before she dashed into her room and began to get changed quickly.

“You’ll need to drink this before we go down for breakfast,” Bellatrix said, scaring Narcissa half to death, “how many times?”

“Bella! I am not going to tell you that! Did they try and check on me when they arrived home?” Narcissa asked, pulling a dress from her wardrobe.

“No. They were too drunk when they got back. Oh your in-laws are staying for breakfast,” Bellatrix warned Narcissa.

“Great and I made love with their son twice and actually slept with him inside me. Merlin this is going to be awkward,” Narcissa sighed before checking herself over in the mirror and then drinking the potion and waited until it took affect and then the two headed downstairs and into the dining room.

“Good morning Mother and Father, Lord and Lady Malfoy. Look who was finally awake,” Bellatrix said before pulling Narcissa into the room.

“Ah Narcissa. Are you feeling better this morning?” Priscilla instantly asked.

“Yes I am thank you very much. I think I must have just been rather tired and needed a good night’s sleep. Forgive me for leaving the meal early,” Narcissa said as she sat down and asked for juice to be served and said what she wanted for breakfast before the elves began to hurry away and finish preparing the breakfasts for everyone.

“Did you have a lovely night?” Bellatrix asked the parents.

“Yes we did thank you Bellatrix,” Cygnus said, “Narcissa… after breakfast Lucius will be arriving and you and he will look over the marriage contract and add your signatures and then it is legally binding and then it’ll be preparing for the wedding. The honeymoon is already sorted but the wedding is the main event.”

“Yes it’s going to be the event of the year for sure,” Druella said, “nothing can go wrong and everything has to be perfect and nothing must go wrong.”

“Will Lucius and I get a say in anything?” Narcissa asked before she could stop herself and then looked down, realising she had spoken out of turn.

“No you won’t,” Druella said, “what would either of you know about planning an event like this?”

“Nothing mother. Sorry,” Narcissa said as she sat there.

“Now now Druella. They can only learn by being involved in the planning. Afterall they will be planning their own events at Malfoy Manor when they’re married and take over from Abraxas and myself,” Priscilla said as she looked at the Black matriarch.

There was silence as the elves brought breakfast and eventually Druella sighed and nodded after the group had eaten some of their breakfast.

“I guess you are right,” she said, “they must learn how to run events. I’ll send an elf by to get Lucius,” she said before ordering an elf to go to Malfoy Manor and get Lucius.

Bellatrix departed after breakfast and Lucius was waiting when the group arrived in Cygnus’ office. All the young witch really wanted to do was run up to Lucius and kiss him and be held by him but she knew that was impossible. She walked over to Lucius and he held her hand and kissed it before Abraxas and Cygnus brought out the marriage contract and Lucius and Narcissa sat down and looked at it, whispering things and seeing if they both agreed to it all.

It was hard for them to battle everything that they wanted to do because they were fully aware that they were being watched. Their activities the previous night would have clearly been frowned upon and they knew it.

It seemed to take forever and many read throughs of the contract before Lucius finally looked up and nodded.

“Narcissa and I are happy with the contract and she said we are to be involved in the planning of the wedding so that is fine with me but… Narcissa and I would like to be allowed on unsupervised dates in public places so you won’t have to worry about us and inappropriate behaviour,” Lucius said and watched as the parents huddled together and whispered before looking.

“Two nights a week,” Abraxas said before adding it into the contract and then Lucius and Narcissa checked it over one last time and signed it before Narcissa was told she could show Lucius the garden. She nodded and led him to the gardens, happy that the contract was now finally signed and she was going to marry Lucius Malfoy no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priscilla begins to sense something is off in Narcissa's house as the two discuss rooms before a stolen moment between Lucius and Narcissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Happy May! Summer is finally on the way and I can't wait to hopefully get some warmer weather. I head to my dad's this month but I should be able to update still. Also the Eurovision Song Contest is this month as well and I'm excited for that.  
> Anyway enjoy the update!  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 4:**

Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor and was instantly greeted by Lucius who pressed his lips to hers. He knew they didn’t have long before his mother would find them and soon enough he heard the footsteps of his mother approaching and began to act like he was dusting sweeping the soot off his promised.

“Ah Narcissa dear,” Priscilla smiled as she walked into the room, “so glad you are able to come today because we have a lot to sort out.”

“I’m sorry but what is there to sort out? I know the rings but Lucius and I are going to do that tomorrow before the announcement is made,”

“Your room in the family wing mainly because you’ll be moving in here once the engagement is announced,” Priscilla said, noticing the panic in Narcissa’s face before turning swiftly to Lucius, “your father is waiting for you in his study,” she told him. Lucius nodded and kissed Narcissa’s cheek and then his mother’s hand before he headed off.

Priscilla smiled softly at Narcissa before leading her through the Manor until they reached the Sun Room. It was the perfect weather for it to be used. Narcissa watched as Priscilla ordered tea to be made for them and then she sat down and Narcissa sat down with her and Priscilla waited until the tea had been served before speaking.

“So, as you know, your mother has given permission for you to move into the Manor after the engagement announcement so I decided that instead of having a guest room you could have your own room and then when you and Lucius take over the master suit your dressing table and things will just move into your new room.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. I’m presuming you already have ideas for it and just want me to say I’m happy with it all,” Narcissa said, sipping her tea and crossing her ankles.

“Actually Narcissa I have nothing at all. It’s your room so I wanted you to design everything about it. Call it your first project and a practice,” Priscilla said.

Narcissa looked at her and almost dropped the tea cup on the floor but quickly regained her composure.

“I can’t do that. I have no idea where to start,” she said quickly before sipping her tea, “I mean the walls. A simple room would do for me,” she said, “there’s really no need to make a fuss Priscilla.”

Narcissa looked down embarrassed before she saw someone removing the tea cup from her hand and placing it on the table.

“Why don’t you know all this? It’s basic knowledge,” Priscilla said before realising, “your mother… She’s controlled every part of your life hasn’t she? You’ve never been able to choose for yourself.”

Narcissa sighed and just nodded. She didn’t know how to even begin to say what had been happening behind closed doors.

“OK so lets start with the basic options,” Priscilla said as she passed her one of the high end magazines, “have a look through here and show me anything that takes your fancy. This is your room Narcissa and all this will be yours to design and make the way you want.”

“I wouldn’t want to change anything of yours that you have worked so hard on Priscilla,” Narcissa said honestly as she took the magazine from her mother-in-law.

“Each Lady Malfoy changes the Manor into their own home. Mine is what you see now but eventually this Manor will yield to you as the next Lady Malfoy and you will put your stamp on things,” Priscilla said before she looked up and saw her apprentice looking through the magazine and marking things down so she just sipped her tea and silently ordered for more to be brought. Of course she was keeping an eye on Narcissa and could see that the teenager had some sort of instinct about what went together and what didn’t before she rested a hand on Narcissa’s arm, “have a sip of tea and I’ll have a look at what you’ve highlighted so far,” she said and Narcissa nodded.

She curled her feet under herself and drank her tea and watched as Priscilla looked through what she had selected and she saw a smile appear on her face and wondered what the Malfoy matriarch was so please about.

“Well if this is what you can pick out then Malfoy Manor is in safe hands,” Priscilla smiled as she looked at Narcissa, “everything you have picked up go together and will also go with Lucius’ stuff once you both take over the master bedroom. What colour were you thinking would go well with this?”

“I think I’d like pale colours. Pink maybe and purple. I’d love a window seat, dressing table and a writing desk and a bookshelf,” Narcissa said, half thinking aloud and half talking to Priscilla.

“Well everything you have said that you want to have you’ve marked already. I think white furniture and the desk could have a protected glass top. Gold and silver would work well as accents as well,” Priscilla said, showing Narcissa what she talking about before the blonde haired witch nodded.

“Yes that looks like what I’d like,” she said as she studied the image that Priscilla had made appear, “however the bed I was thinking something more like this,” she said pointing to a bed she liked and then Priscilla swapped the bed and then nodded.

“Yes that looks so much better,” Priscilla said before hearing a voice that made them jump.

“Yes that does look rather lovely,” Lucius said before walking over and looking at it closer.

“Can we help you?” Priscilla asked her son.

“I was wondering if I could be permitted to show Narcissa around the gardens seeing as Father has allowed me to have a break.

“Permission refused my boy. It is almost time for lunch. You may after lunch and before dinner but not now,” Priscilla said before excusing herself and then leaving the young couple alone.

“She’s controlled every aspect of your life hasn’t she?” Lucius asked as he sat down and watched as Narcissa nodded, “well she won’t any more. Once you move in here you can start your Healer training and be free to do what you want and be who you want to be, well within reason with my mother around,” he said before kissing her hand softly.

Narcissa looked up at him and smiled softly before watching as Lucius thought.

“What are you thinking?” she asked.

“Just how much I love you Cissa.”

“I love you to Lucius,” she said softly before placing a kiss on his lips as lunch was called. He’d be able to spend time with her alone after lunch and he’d make sure they made the most of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius, Narcissa, a secret garden and a summerhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! I'm uploading this from my dad's as I'm watching the Eurovision Second Semi Final Press Conference so hopefully all these updates match up! Hope you're having a lovely time and I'm looking after my brothers for the next 2 nights so fun times ahead! Thanks for the supportas always.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxxxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 5:**

As soon as lunch was over Lucius sought permission to show Narcissa around the gardens, hoping that she might get some idea on how to develop the gardens into her paradise instead of Priscilla’s. Narcissa looked around as the Peacocks came up to her.

“Are these just wandering around freely?” she asked as she stroked the nearest one’s head.

“Narcissa Black! Do not even think about shutting these birds away when you take over,” Lucius instantly said as he looked at her.

“I was just ascertaining how the birds live so I can factor it into my plans for the gardens,” she said before watching as Lucius breathed a sigh of relief and then tugged her arm as he headed towards the stairs to lead her down to the gardens.

“Mother wants the wedding to take place in the gardens here during the summer,” Lucius said as he walked down the stairs to the main garden with her.

“That does sound lovely actually but I’d prefer a Christmas wedding with snow,” Narcissa said, “we wouldn’t have to worry about summer insects and we’d be able to get married in December this year and be away for New Year and my 18th in January instead of waiting until next summer.”

Lucius was silent as he looked at her as they stood at the bottom of the steps.

“That sounds like a great idea really,” Lucius said, “I want to marry you before the year is out,” he said, kissing her softly before showing her towards the lake.

“Yes we could have it here,” Narcissa said, her mind already whirling with ideas as she looked at him, “frozen and covered in snow… lots of silver colours.”

“You’re learning,” Lucius smirked as he linked their hands and walked her more around the gardens and saw how much his fiancée cared for the gardens, “you’ll do just fine with the gardens and the Manor,” he said.

The two walked around the gardens and then Lucius found himself being pulled back as Narcissa had stopped. He looked to see what she was looking at.

“Oh that’s a part of the garden that is never used any more,” he said before sighing, “Cissa come on.”

“Lucius no. I want to see it. I might be the one to bring it back,” Narcissa said, “find the key for this door now.”

Lucius didn’t even hesitate. Narcissa was a Black and if she didn’t get her way so he went and found the key and unlocked the door before allowing her inside. He knew she’d fall in love with the garden immediately and true to his thoughts she exclaimed as she realised what it was.

“It was… well is a secret garden that has been left to its own devices as mother never had a little girl to bring in here,” Lucius explained and went and stood behind her and watched as she looked around rooted to the spot,

“Well daughter or not I shall restore this,” she said after a few moments of silence, “who knows this could become our private spot,” she added before turning to look at him, “somewhere we can be alone whenever we want,” she said.

Lucius’ eyes widened as he realised what Narcissa was saying before he saw her walking over to the disused summerhouse.

“Cissa be careful!” he called worried about her as the summerhouse wasn’t exactly the most stable structured summerhouse currently. He saw her disappear inside and he let a growl escape his lips and hurried after her, “Cissa this is not a stable structure. We should leave,” he said before looking at her as she smirked at him and walked over to him, “no Cissa,” he said. They’d already made love twice in the past 36 hours but he would be the first to admit that he was addicted to her and he encased the two of them in a bubble before feeling those perfect plump lips on his lips.

He found his arms resting on her hips and he began to kiss her back. A thud could be heard as his wand dropped to the floor and he pulled her right against him. There was no way they weren’t going to take advantage of this moment. They were tucked away from the Manor and nobody would have guessed they were in the disused summerhouse.

Lucius pushed her gently back towards the sofa and changed it so it was much more comfortable before beginning to undo the buttons on Narcissa’s blouse and pushed it back off her shoulder before removing his shirt and feeling her shudder as their chests came together.

“Lucius should we…?” Narcissa whispered as she kissed him.

“You’re really beginning to ask that now?” Lucius laughed softly as he kissed her.

“I meant cast a charm,” Narcissa said between kisses as she looked at him and caressed his check. Lucius summoned his wand and cast the charm before letting it work and then he removed the rest of their clothes until they were both fully naked.

“Cissa you’re perfect,” Lucius said before sitting her back and laying her down and climbed on top of her. He wasn’t letting her move as he bent down and kissed her before he slipped inside her and heard her moan out softly. He waited until she was settled before he began to thrust again.

He thrust gently to start but then found Narcissa rolling her hips faster and he looked at her.

“Fast and rough my love,” she said softly surprising him before he began to thrust faster, her moans turning him on more as he began to get rougher. He didn’t want to hurt her but he wanted to pleasure her so much. He loved her as much as he loved his mother.

He pinned her hands behind her and slammed into her feeling her getting closer and closer to her release and he let go of her hands and he felt them scratch down his back and then he felt her slam up into him. He knew what had happened and then he pushed her down as he released, slowing down his thrusts and he laid down on top of her and he stroked her cheek and kissed her softly.

“My girl, my world,” he said softly.

“How are we going to fool them when we consummate the marriage?” Narcissa asked softly as she looked up at him.

“I don’t know. We’ll have to think about that one,” Lucius said softly.

“I will need someone to support me going on the potion…” Narcissa said as she bit her lip.

“We can talk to my mother. You know she will defend us Cissa. She’s the one who’s getting you away from your mother,” he said softly before watching as Narcissa nodded softly.

“We will talk to her tonight,” she said softly before her eyes widened, “we need to get back before anyone comes searching for us.”

They quickly dressed and headed back to the Manor, knowing that everything could change the moment they let Priscilla know what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa speak to Priscilla about the potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Happy June! It's been such a crazy week and all I really want to do is curl up with my Build-A-Bears and shut myself away for a while. I am plodding along though. However I will confess that I am so in love with the live action Aladdin!  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 6:**

Lucius and Narcissa spent the afternoon apart after that as Narcissa was back with Priscilla and Lucius was with his father learning the finances of the Malfoy family. Narcissa was shown the room that she would be having and decided on where she wanted her window seat and desk to go.

The room was light and airy and had three windows so it had been a hard choice for Narcissa to decide where she’d wanted everything but Priscilla had used her wand to show her how the room could look.

“Does that look correct?” Narcissa asked as she looked at her future mother-in-law.

“Narcissa dear… this is your room and you have it the way you want it. At the end of the day this is only until you and Lucius are married and you two take over everywhere,” Priscilla said as she looked at the younger witch.

“But you’ve done so much work on the Manor… you can’t surely just walk away from it all?” Narcissa asked.

“Abraxas and I will retire to a cottage in the south of France. It’s the same one where you and Lucius will spend the first fortnight of your honeymoon so we will have a cottage built for you and that will down the coast from us so that will be our wedding gift to you. I also know that you will also inherit all the remaining Black properties as well,” Priscilla said as she looked at Narcissa, “I’m not sure how it works with the House of Black but the House of Malfoy will begin to listen to you after you are married,” she said before carrying on the conversation about Narcissa’s new room.

Eventually Priscilla’s House Elf arrived to inform them that dinner was ready so the two headed down and sat down at the table and then watched as dinner was served.

“I trust Narcissa learnt some things today,” Abraxas said.

“Well she’s learnt nothing from Druella,” Priscilla said causing everyone to look at Narcissa, who instantly wished the ground could have swallowed her there and then.

“Mother never let me decide anything for myself. I always just had to agree with what she said,” Narcissa explained before she carried on eating so she could avoid answering any more questions.

“Lucius is good with numbers. I have no reason to fear that the money side of things will be in safe hands and Narcissa have an amazing teacher in you Priscilla,” Abraxas said resting a hand on his wife’s before silence fell again.

Between the main course and desert the conversation resumed and Priscilla noticed how Lucius and Narcissa were extremely quiet and she had been about to ask if everything was OK when an owl arrived for Abraxas.

“I am very sorry about this but the Minister of Magic is requiring my presence,” he said before rising from his chair and leaving the dining room.

“Does that happen a lot?” Narcissa asked.

“It can do yes but we are used to it here,” Priscilla said, “now we will take desert in my study in 20 minutes,” she said before asking Lucius and Narcissa to follow her and the two looked at her before following, wondering what she wanted with them.

The two sat down opposite the Malfoy matriarch and waited to hear what she was about to ask them.

“Now I know that something is on between you two,” she said, “I’m not stupid Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. You and Narcissa have done something haven’t you and it’s something that I possibly won’t like…”  


Priscilla stopped speaking as she could see that Lucius and Narcissa were nervous and she looked at her son.

“Narcissa and I… we have slept together since she finished Hogwarts… more than once…” Lucius said nervously as he held Narcissa’s hand tight.

“When?” Priscilla asked.

“The night she came home when you were at the Blacks, the next morning and this afternoon in the summerhouse,” Lucius replied.

“For the love of Merlin! Do you two have any idea what could have been done already?! What if Narcissa is already pregnant? You know Cygnus and Druella would have a fit… never mind your father. How could you two have been so stupid?!”

“We know it was wrong and we took precautions but we… we need your help,” Lucius said and watched as his mother was on her feet.

“So now you want my help?” she asked, glaring at the two.

“Will you support Narcissa going on the potion?” Lucius shouted above his mother before watching as Priscilla sat down and the anger and horror simmered down inside of her, “we love each other mother. Truly love each other and we know what is at stake.”

Priscilla remained silent and Lucius suddenly remembered Narcissa was there and he could feel her shaking beside him and that unnerved him and he held her close… well as close as he dare with his mother in the room with them.

“I shouldn’t have got that mad until I’d heard all of what you were going to say,” Priscilla said, “you need my support and, whilst I am furious you’ve broken conditions, you are also mature enough to come and ask for help and are able to see that there is so much at stake.”

“We’re sorry Priscilla,” Narcissa said finally finding her voice, “yes we have been stupid but we are coming to you before anything can happen and before I do end up pregnant. Our marriage has been arranged but we truly love each other at the same time and we understand that we have to do the right thing by me going on the potion,” she said looking at her future mother-in-law.

Hearing Narcissa’s calm voice seemed to ease Priscilla’s anger and she turned to look at her.

“Yes you are more mature than I have been giving you credit for Narcissa. So when you had the ‘headache’ you were really making love with my son?” she asked and Narcissa nodded, “how did you manage to hide it?”

“Pain potion from Bellatrix when I returned,” Narcissa said, “we know what we are doing is wrong but we also want to do the right thing and make sure that I don’t fall pregnant before we are married. We haven’t done this the correct way around but we are trying to correct things now.”

Priscilla looked and thought causing Lucius and Narcissa to look nervously at each to the point where Narcissa thought she was going to be sick.

“Well I cannot say I am happy about any of this but the fact you have come to me, as I said before, shows that you are aware of the risks and what’s at stake and what could happen,” she said finally and looked at the two of them, “yes I will support you and our Healer is bound by confidentiality so I will explain that nobody outside this room will know about it.”

“Thank you mother.”

“Thank you Priscilla.”

Priscilla finished her little speech before, finally, desert was served and the Malfoy Family Healer would be summoned the next day. Priscilla wasn’t happy with the young couple but could see they were being mature and needed the help and she was willing to help them, especially if it meant getting one over on the extremely controlling Druella Black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa plays with Delphi before Druella slaps her daughter after saying Narcissa disobeyed orders and is now unable to move into Malfoy Manor until September.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So it now looks like I have some free time on my hands now so I'm really hoping to get back into the swing of things with writing. I need to start planning Book 2 of my Lydia fic annnnnnnnd I'm posting a kinda prologue to a fic idea that I have so go and check that out once I post it.  
> Thanks for the continued support.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxxxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 7:**

Narcissa remained at Malfoy Manor until the last possible moment. Lucius walked Narcissa back to the fireplace that would take her back to Black Manor. He pulled her close and kissed her softly and so full of love. Priscilla had followed the two and could see now just how much they were in love and knew there was something more at work than what was obvious and Priscilla knew she’d have to find out so she could help the young couple.

Narcissa pulled back from Lucius and stepped into the fireplace and the look she gave him made Lucius worry but, before he could stop her, she had vanished in a sea of emerald flames.

She stepped out of the fireplace and was instantly met with giggling cries.

“Awntie Cissy!”

Narcissa instantly scooped her three-year-old niece into her arms and held her close.

“Hello Delphi. Have you and your mummy come for a visit?” Narcissa asked.

“Yeeeeeees! We go play?” Delphi asked and Narcissa instantly nodded and Narcissa hurried off to the room that had been put aside for Delphi when she came to stay or play at the Manor. Narcissa wanted to get there before her mother could pin her down.

She closed the door to the playroom and looked at Delphi before she placed her down on the floor and the girl ran over to her toys and Narcissa went over and sat down, beginning to play with her and forget about where she was and focus on her niece. It just reminded her how much she longed for a daughter and hoped that a Malfoy heir would come quickly so she could try and gain the daughter she wanted.

That had been Narcissa’s dream since she was a little girl. A daughter. Bella hadn’t wanted a child with Rodolphus but was willing to carry the Dark Lord’s child and that was the same child that Narcissa was now playing with.

“Have you been here all day?” Narcissa asked.

“No. No long be here. Mummy and Daddy and Roddy have meeting so Delphi sleepover,” the three-year-old said before Narcissa smiled.

“Well Auntie Cissy can tuck you in and read you a story tonight then,” Narcissa smiled pushing Delphi’s Bella like curls back from her face and began to set the tea set up so they could have a pretend tea party. It was just proof that Narcissa would be the perfect mother when the time came that she would have children with Lucius.

The two had been playing a while when the door opened and Narcissa’s blood chilled as her mother had finally tracked her down and she looked at Druella before excusing herself from Delphi.

“When did you arrive home?” Druella asked.

“A couple of hours ago. Delphi came up to me and wanted to play so I came straight in here. I thought the Floo Alert would signal that I was home,” Narcissa explained as she walked over to her mother and stood before her and then looked at her mother. The look on her face was not a look Narcissa wanted to see.

The next sound that could be heard was Druella’s hand slapping Narcissa’s cheek.

“How dare you reveal to Priscilla Malfoy that you cannot decorate? You bring shame on me Narcissa!” were the words that came with the slap.

“You should have taught me!” Narcissa shouted unaware Delphi had slipped out of the room.

“You should have learnt from when I gave you all those books, when I was designing your room! You shall not be leaving this Manor until September now for defying my orders!” Druella said glaring at her daughter.

“I couldn’t learn because I was never able to get involved and do things for myself. How am I meant to learn things when you wouldn’t let me get involved? That’s the way you learn things!” Narcissa said before stepping back as her mother raised her hand again before gasping as Druella was blasted back.

“Don’t you dare strike Cissy mother!” Bella said putting her wand away, “now get out!”

Druella looked from her oldest daughter to her youngest and back to Bellatrix before she hurried out of the room.

Bellatrix instantly went to Narcissa and looked at her face.

“Delphi came and got me after things got heated. I cannot wait for this announcement and for you to get to Malfoy Manor. This place is toxic Cissy. It sent the blood traitor that crazy she ran off with a mudblood and I don’t want the same to happen to you,” Bellatrix said as she got her wand out and began to decrease the redness on Narcissa’s cheek before Delphi went off to play again.

“I will be out of here as soon as September comes. Mother now says that I cannot leave here when the announcement is made,” Narcissa sighed, “I stood up for myself and now l have to stay trapped here for longer. Remind me why I did that.”

“Because you are entering the adult world and are no longer a child who will be bossed around by their mother,” Bellatrix said, “I know you won’t make the same mistakes that mother has made and you will have a son who will be like his father and then you’ll have your own little girl and I know they will be the most precious things in your life and you will raise them the way that you want them to be and that will be with the kindest heart possible.”

Narcissa looked at her sister and wrapped her arms around her.

“Thank you Bella,” she whispered.

“You are the flower among the stars Cissy and you can use that to your advantage and everything will be OK. It’s just a few more weeks and you will be free of here and mother won’t be able to control you any more. I know you can do it.”

“Will you tell him what my mother has done? Put my moving date back?”

“You know I will Cissy. We have that meeting tonight. Now Delphi needs food, her bath, stories and bedtime with her Aunt Cissy,” Bellatrix said before kissing Narcissa’s head and heading out to the meeting hoping Narcissa would be able to survive the last few weeks in the Black Manor and Druella’s controlling ways.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse for Narcissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Happy July! Oh and Happy 4th July to my US readers. I've now got less things to deal with but work is about to start picking up for the summer. I am hoping to get back on track with writing though. For those who are waiting for a Breaking Traditions chapter. I've planned the first chapter but have yet to write it but there is one coming.  
> Thanks for the love and support,  
> LM xxxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 8:**

Things between Narcissa and Druella weren’t great. The mother was ever more certain that her daughter was keeping a secret and she was. Narcissa was now on the Potion, thanks to Priscilla threatening the Malfoy Family Healer that it remained a secret, and sneaking out to Malfoy Manor every chance she got.

Priscilla was telling her when Abraxas was out so she could slip in. Everyone was just wanting the announcement to happen but Druella kept insisting it be put back for some reason… almost like she was trying to test her daughter. In the end the announcement would be at the beginning of August and the move would be the end of September. Narcissa had argued about it and earned herself a slap around the place.

“You’re getting too rebellious Narcissa. Downstairs for dinner now and don’t show me up,” she’d said.

“Yes mother,” Narcissa said before she’d headed downstairs.

Hours later and she’d snuck out of Black Manor and was now sat in Lucius’ lap in Priscilla’s study. His hands were stroking her thighs and she had her head resting on his shoulder.

“Mother is on about confining me to the Black Manor grounds soon,” she said softly, “I don’t want that to happen. The only time I’d be allowed out is on our dates and when she decides that we’re out for a party or something.”

“She’s keeping you trapped in a prison Cissa,” Lucius said, “I will do what I can to get you out.”

“Lucius I don’t want you in trouble either,” Narcissa said, “you will be able to see me when you come to the Manor to discuss things with Father.”

“I won’t. We just have to keep you going until you can come here,” Lucius said, “mother is looking at your Healer training stuff as well,” he said before kissing her softly and she moved to straddle his lap before Priscilla burst in.

“Narcissa… Abraxas is back…!” she gasped.

That was all the young lovers needed before Narcissa was thrust backwards into the fireplace. She appeared back into Bella’s fireplace when she stayed at the Manor and was soon back in the library reading. She didn’t even look up when Druella walked into the room.

“Narcissa… have you been in here reading the whole evening?”

“That is correct mother. I have been looking at wedding magazines and trying to get some ideas for dresses. I want my dress to be the best,” Narcissa replied as her eyes flickered to the wedding magazines that she had open.

“You have an idea of a personal dress?” Druella asked and sat down as Narcissa began to explain what she wanted her dress to look like.

The days passed on and it was on a visit to Black Manor to discuss the wedding plans that Lucius learnt that Narcissa was not allowed out of Black Manor unless on official dates or out with her parents. He looked at her and she shot him a warning glare.

“I have booked a table at Narcissa’s favourite restaurant for 8pm so I will be here to collect her at 7:30,” Lucius said, “I trust our agreed date nights are still happening,” he added looking at Druella.

“Yes they are. They’re in the marriage contract,” Druella said before Lucius nodded and left.

Narcissa was trying not to be stood by the front doors as she waited for Lucius to arrive for their date but she was off in a side room and she waited for the door to go.

Eventually it did and Narcissa hurried to answer the door and smiled as she saw Lucius before feeling her father behind her and she stepped aside as Lucius was invited inside and Narcissa stood to the side as the two wizards spoke before Narcissa found herself on Lucius’ arm and he apparated them to outside the restaurant and he pulled her down an alley and kissed her as he pushed her against the wall.

“Lucius… is this why you wanted to pick me up earlier…?” Narcissa gasped as he pulled back from the kiss and stroked her cheek and pressed right against her.

“The announcement goes out tomorrow…” Lucius whispered, “finally the world will know that I am to marry the witch of my dreams,” he said softly before leading her into the restaurant and smiled as he watched her, so elegant and posed and more importantly his.

The evening passed pleasantly and there were many stolen moments, especially in the park afterwards before Narcissa was returned home.

“My parents are out tomorrow and I know your father is. I’ll slip over to you as soon as the coast is clear,” she said softly before heading inside.

Sure enough the Daily Prophet arrived and Lucius and Narcissa were all over the front page.

_**Long Expected Marriage Confirmed** _

_The announcement that Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black are to marry ends months of speculation._

_Abraxas and Priscilla Malfoy and Cygnus Black III and his wife, Druella, are happy to announce that Lucius and the youngest Black daughter are to marry. The announcement indeed ends months of speculation after the Malfoy heir has been seen in public for the past two years with only the Black’s youngest daughter._

_“We are delighted that the House of Malfoy and the Noble House of Black are to be united when Lucius marries Narcissa. This union has been on the table for at least three years,” Abraxas revealed._

_“I am so proud of my daughter and know that she will do her duty and be the perfect Pureblood wife and do what is expected of her,” beamed Druella when asked about the marriage._

_The date is unconfirmed but it looks like a Christmas wedding could be closer than you think. Stay tuned for the latest on the wedding of the year!_

_More information: Pages 2-5_

The day seemed to pass so slow for Lucius and Narcissa.

“Now Narcissa you know the rules,” Druella said.

“Yes mother. Bella is here to make sure nothing happens until you two return from the party,” Narcissa said before watching as her parents left the room.

As soon as Bella gave her the signal Narcissa slipped out of the Manor and straight to Malfoy Manor. She was so desperate to get to Lucius that she wasn’t aware of where she was going… until she found herself pulled into a pitch black room.

“Keep your mouth closed or you will be in serious trouble,” came a harsh whisper that Narcissa instantly recognised as her future mother-in-law’s. She nodded and Priscilla released her hand and Narcissa heard her father’s voice walking down the corridor.

“I thought they were…”

“They are but having a drink in Abraxas’ study first,” Priscilla said before ushering Narcissa out of the room and telling her a different route to go before the lovers were reunited and making love was not on their minds for once.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to go downhill for Narcissa at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Happy Auguest! I'm back with a full round of updates this time. I need to get a wiggle on with planning and writing so I am hoping to get into some sort of pattern with everything now my work hours are going up for the summer. I love writing still and really hope that you enjoy reading them all. I just write for fun but the fact people read it all makes me smile so much so thank you for reading my works.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxxxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 9:**

Lucius and Narcissa were sat by the window of Lucius’ room after they’d received the all clear that Abraxas and Cygnus had left the Manor.

“I’m going to start packing my things up soon so we can start moving things here so they’ll be here when I move in,” Narcissa said, “that and I need something to do to stop my sanity being lost. I cannot believe my mother.”

“I cannot believe her either. She doesn’t know anything does she?” Lucius asked as he stroked Narcissa’s thigh.

“No. Only Bella does and she knows what would happen if mother did find out,” Narcissa said.

“Does she hit you?” Lucius asked out of nowhere before Narcissa could even say anything else. The silence from his fiancée did nothing to ease his fears, “Cissa…?”

Narcissa sighed before Lucius lifted her head and looked into her eyes. He could see the emotions in those blue eyes of hers; the wanting to tell him but the loyalty to her family. He moved his hand to cup her cheek.

“If I catch her hitting you then she will be sorry. There’s discipline and then there’s…” he didn’t finish his sentence knowing that Narcissa would know exactly what he meant and it broke his heart that she was suffering and now Druella was insistent on keeping her locked away behind the wards of Black Manor unless there was a party or a date night. “I’ll see if mother can put on a few parties this month or even just invite you and your parents over,” he said.

“Lucius she will gather something…”

“Oh so wedding plans can only be discussed at Black Manor then? I didn’t think so. She won’t know a thing,” Lucius said before moving with her and they curled up in front of the fire and fell asleep.

That was the position that Priscilla found them in the next morning and it took her a while before she was able to wake the two up. She could clearly tell Lucius was concerned so promised Narcissa that she would have a word with Lucius and then help in any way she could before Narcissa bid a hurried goodbye and returned to Black Manor.

She slipped back to her room and got dressed into some different clothes and had just put another dress on and slipped into a daydream about Lucius and the previous night when her bedroom door burst open.

“Narcissa! Get dressed now! Thank Merlin I wasn’t your father. That would have been unforgivable,” came Druella’s voice.

“Well knock next time and make sure I hear,” Narcissa said as she quickly zipped her dress up and glared at Druella.

“I was knocking for like five minutes. I shouldn’t have to knock for that long,” Druella said, “anyway your father and I will see you in his study in 10 minutes and try to make yourself not daydream again,” she said before she left. 

Narcissa just sighed before she finished dressing herself and looking at herself in the mirror and sighing before she did her hair and make up. She checked herself over in the mirror one last time before she headed along the corridor to her father’s study.

She knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. She heard it granted and then she walked in and greeted her parents before sitting down in the chair that was obviously for her.

Narcissa remained silent and waited for her parents to speak. She waited for them speak and silently sipped her coffee.

“Now we need to talk about your date nights with Lucius,” Cygnus started, “we are happy for them to continue, even increase now the announcement has been made but…”

“The conditions are still in place and we have to maintain procedure and boundaries,” Narcissa said, “we know the rules father and we have and will stick to them.”

“So what were you doing at St. Mungo’s with Priscilla?” Druella asked.

The blood and colour drained from Narcissa’s cheek at that point and she had to act calm.

“Because Lucius and I would like to… get… to know each other first in that way…” she said, “after the wedding and before we have children so Priscilla took me to St. Mungo’s to see about getting me on the potion now so we can see how my body reacts to it,” she explained before falling silent and waiting to see her parents’ reaction.

Cygnus and Druella remained silent as their daughter’s words processed in their minds and Narcissa just braced herself for her parents’ reactions.

“You should have come and discussed it with me. I am your mother,” Druella said, being the first to regain her senses.

“And how would you have managed the situation? Telling me that I have to produce an heir within a year?” Narcissa asked as she looked at her mother, “Lucius and I do not want that. We want time to be a couple for. Get our feet on the social ladder and then a baby would cement our place. We have thought this through you know?”

“Narcissa! How dare you speak to your mother like that?” Cygnus said.

“I am just saying the facts that Lucius and I have discussed like adults,” Narcissa said, “we have thought about this and feel like we have been mature and discussed things for our married life.”

Druella just stood up and looked at Narcissa.

“Just you remember who owns you at this moment in time…”

“I am not some possession! I am your daughter!” Narcissa shouted back, finally learning to voice herself before finding her wrist being held.

“Watch your mouth young lady…” Druella warned before she walked out of the room and Cygnus followed her. Narcissa fled to her spot in the garden wondering if her nightmare would be over soon.


	10. Chapters 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius worries, Priscilla learns her son's worries and Narcissa tries to stay out of the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here are some more updates as planned and I'm really happy that I'm able to write again because I can get updates written now. I've also discovered that writing on my break also helps me write when I get home. Also my coffee shop sessions have started again and that is also helping me as well.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 10:**

Narcissa had remained out of her mother’s way, except for mealtimes. She had managed to disguise the fact that she had been crying. Of course Lucius had instantly written to his fiancée, now deeply concerned about what was going on at Black Manor. He had even asked Bella to Malfoy Manor as soon as she was able to.

There was a small piece of paper that know was hidden in Narcissa’s bedroom and it was a countdown to her moving to Malfoy Manor and finally being able to begin her Healer training. She was really looking forwards to that and learning something new again. There was the obvious problem that she’d have to do practical work but Priscilla had also thought ahead and had managed to get a disclosure agreement prepared for when the time came.

Bellatrix had gone to Malfoy Manor as soon as she had been able to and Abraxas had permitted his study to be used after Lucius had informed him that it was important that nobody heard what was being heard.

“She’s never hit Cissy but she has come close,” Bellatrix admitted, “I’ve stopped her and so has Father.”

“She should be here already. I don’t trust Druella Black at all, especially after what happened with her…” he stopped as Andromeda’s name was dirt now after what she’d done.

“I’m staying at home a lot more as Rodolphus still hasn’t got Lestrange Manor connected to the Floo for here. He’s taking an eternity to do it so at least I will be home to keep an eye on Cissy.”

Lucius sighed. That did partially ease his fears but he still wasn’t happy about it and Bella placed her arm on Lucius’

“When she told me about the first night you’d slept together I knew you were the right one for her. It should not have happened before marriage though but you two are adults and from what Cissy has told me are being responsible. Mother knows she’s on the potion but nothing else,” Bellatrix confirmed, “and she won’t find out. I dread to think what she’d do to Cissa if she found out,” she said.

“She lays a finger on Cissa and she will feel my wrath,” Lucius said as he looked at Bellatrix and the oldest Black sister knew her future brother-in-law meant it as well.

Narcissa’s room slowly began to empty as her things were slowly moved to Malfoy Manor. This was making it harder for her to hide things but her clothes would be the last to be moved so her wardrobe was fast becoming her hiding place for the things she didn’t want her parents to find out about, especially her rather racy love letters with Lucius.

It was the night of the last date night before September and Narcissa was excited to see Lucius once more. He would be seeing her again but that would now be under supervision at Black Manor and they wouldn’t be able to grab some alone time unless Priscilla was able to get Narcissa out to Malfoy Manor. She was also concerned about what Narcissa was suffering behind the doors of the Black Family home.

Narcissa was in her now almost empty bedroom and she was stood in front of the mirror smoothing her dress down and she sighed softly, light blonde curls framing her face and she put some red lipstick on. She grabbed her jacket and was about to put it on when there was a knock on the door. She permitted the person to enter and then she turned as she saw her mother walk into the room.

“Are you really going to wear that?” Druella asked.

“Yes I am. I will be wearing something over the top so it will be OK,” Narcissa said, “I wouldn’t have worn this if I hadn’t figured out a way to make it appropriate to wear,” she said before rolling her eyes and she soon began to wince and clench her teeth as she felt her mother’s hand come into contact with her cheek.

“Don’t you answer back. No wonder Priscilla wants you in the Manor sooner. She can bring you back into line. Luckily you never betrayed us like she did but you will bring shame on this family. Change now before Lucius arrives,” Druella said before she left the room and Narcissa’s tears fell before she pulled her wand and tearfully made alterations to the dress and then used more make up to cover the slap mark that had already begun to appear.

She walked downstairs and her mother frowned when she saw the dress but then saw that her daughter had altered it and she just walked off leaving her husband to greet Lucius.

Eventually the moment came when a House Elf was opening the door to Lucius and he greeted Narcissa’s father and soon she was heading out with Lucius and the relief began to wash over her as he apparated them away.

He softly kissed her before stroking her cheek and Narcissa stiffened, hoping that Lucius wouldn’t rub her cheek too much. The last thing she needed was Lucius to discover what her mother had done. She had to think fast and then she kissed him softly.

The kiss had the desired effect as Lucius moved his hands to rest on her hips as he kissed her softly before leading her to their usual restaurant and their usual table.

“Not long now and you will be at Malfoy Manor and away from your mother,” Lucius said softly as he watched Narcissa twirling her pasta on her fork and that was concerning Lucius to the point where he rested his hand on hers and looked at her full of concern, “what did she do to you?”

“Nothing Luc,” Narcissa said and that just made Lucius more worried as Narcissa appeared to be closing off from him and that rang alarm bells for him. He wanted Narcissa out of Black Manor and decided that he was going to take her on a walk around the gardens of Malfoy Manor before he took her home.

Lucius sent a message silently back to his mother in Malfoy Manor and was worried that Priscilla wouldn’t let his Cissa go back to the home where the witch would soon be leaving.

“I want to show you the Manor gardens at night before I let you go home,” Lucius said softly before he ordered their usual deserts. Narcissa decided not to argue with him and held onto her fiancé’s arm as he apparated them back to Malfoy Manor.

He’d landed by the lake as it had the best views of the garden. Narcissa instantly relaxed when she realised that she wasn’t going home just yet. The way she saw it now was Malfoy Manor was her home and she couldn’t help but smile softly as she looked at the fairy lights.

She then had to gasp as she felt Lucius’ lips on hers and she instantly melted into him and the kiss. She pressed herself against him and Lucius instantly knew what she wanted and he pulled her towards the Secret Garden and moved her so she was up against the wall.

Lucius ripped her dress off, knowing they could fix it later before he soon slid inside her and felt her wrap her legs around him and they made love under the full moon, savouring every moment they had together before the hardest two weeks of their relationship so far.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa's last few days at Black Manor arrive. She leaves Black Manor for good and Malfoy Manor awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Updating late as I have work tomorrow and felt like updating tonight rather than when I get home from work tomorrow. I'm finally managing to start getting ahead on updates, that's planning and writing... except my Lydia Chronicles as I need to figure out how to start the second one and the plot for it. Anyway enjoy this update.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxxxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 11:**

September finally dawned and with it brought hope for Narcissa. She would finally move into Malfoy Manor before the month and now she had a date and had added that to her calendar. She’d already been virtually under house arrest since the last date with Lucius and any dates they now had Bellatrix was with them. The loss of contact was affecting them more than they cared to say and it was physically hurting them.

Narcissa had been summoned to her father’s study and made sure that she was presentable first before she knocked on the door and waited to enter. It was no surprise that her mother was also there.

“You wished to see me father,” Narcissa said, not daring to sit down before she was told to.

“Yes I did,” Cygnus said, “you may sit,” he said and waited for Narcissa to sit down before he continued, “your mother and I have decided to throw a dinner in your honour the day you leave us to move into Malfoy Manor and begin your training as the future Lady Malfoy. All the family will be present and Lucius and his parents will, of course will be there. Lord Voldemort will also be attending considering Abraxas and Lucius’ positions in his ranks.”

That last part instantly angered Narcissa but she wasn’t going to let that show in front of her father. He was also in Voldemort’s ranks and there was nothing that Narcissa could do other than accept that the Dark Lord was in her life forever and nothing she said or even did would make a difference.

“Very well father,” was all Narcissa said. She didn’t want to anger either her mother or her father. Priscilla and Lucius were both certain that something was going on behind the wards. Priscilla had tried to get Narcissa out sooner, fearing that something worse than a few slaps would happen but Druella had insisted that nothing had happened, just Narcissa had to be taught a lesson. The Malfoy matriarch was also hoping that the true reason Narcissa was on the potion wouldn’t be discovered either.

Over the next few days the gardens of Black Manor were slowly transformed into an outside restaurant. Narcissa bead been surprised when Druella had asked her what she would like in the garden. She’d been too shocked at first to answer but then she managed to get a few things written down and her mother had agreed to every single request. It clearly confirmed to Narcissa that her mother was trying to hide the fact that anything was going on behind the wards of Black Manor.

Druella had taken Narcissa to Diagon Alley and had a shimmering silver and gold dress specially made for the occasion and it would also be the dress that she would wear at Malfoy Manor should the occasion arise and Narcissa had wanted a little lace cape joined into the back of her dress and Druella had decided on the colour of that but Narcissa had to admit that the colour went well with the dress. It had been a rare day when the mother and daughter had actually managed to agree with other. Narcissa thought that maybe her mother was beginning to change for the better. At least that’s what she hoped it was.

The day of the meal arrived and Narcissa spent most of the day reading before her mother came in to help her get ready. Druella informed her daughter that the Malfoys had already arrived and that made Narcissa’s heart sing as she knew her mother wouldn’t try anything if Lucius was in the manor already.

The mother began to help her daughter to get ready. Narcissa’s hair was studied with studs and gentle curls adorned the front of her face before she was left to work on her make up. She sat down in front of her mirror. Her House Elf would be packing the rest of her things and then heading to Malfoy Manor with the trunks, waiting for her mistress to arrive at her new home. She couldn’t wait to finally be free of her mother. She doubted that her mother would let her get away easily but she would have Priscilla and Lucius in her corner.

Her thoughts were disturbed as Bellatrix came to help her put her dress on before Lucius appeared and the two had a stolen moment with Bella keeping watch before the two headed downstairs and out to the garden where they were announced.

“It’s beautiful,” Narcissa gasped as she saw the garden finally and she looked at Lucius before they reached the bottom of the stairs and she greeted her future in-laws and began to mingle with her family and friends. She could feel Druella’s eyes on her and she made sure that she didn’t slip up at all. She didn’t want to raise her mother’s suspicions that something was going on between her and Lucius.

The meal was soon served and Narcissa noticed that some of the food and drink served were her favourites. This all but proved her theory that her mother and father were acting like proper parents and she ignored it as she smiled and relaxed as she spoke to Lucius, her parents and her in-laws, trying to ignore the fact that Lucius’ hand kept moving into her thigh every now and again. Only he and his mother could see the face that Narcissa was putting on for everyone. All that was going through her mind was that she would be leaving her ancestral home and moving to the home where she would live for the majority of her life. 

After the meal Lucius whispered something to his mother and she nodded before Lucius waited for the correct moment and slipped away to a secluded area of the garden.

“Not long now my rose,” he said softly as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

“Luc… I want to celebrate tonight,” Narcissa whispered and Lucius instantly knew what she meant and he nodded.

“Of course we can Cissa,” he said before pressing his lips to hers as he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, “that dress is stunning on you,” he said between kisses.

“Thank you. Now just kiss me,” Narcissa whispered before Lucius did just that as things began to heat up a little but as they did there was an interruption.

“You two better come quick. Druella is looking for you,” came Priscilla’s voice.

The two quickly tidied themselves up before they looked around and slipped back to the party.

Narcissa headed to join her parents as Lucius found his and he watched his fiancée intently.

“Now our youngest daughter is heading off to her marital home and we are so proud of her,” Cygnus was saying, “she has blossomed into a beautiful young woman and Druella and I are proud of who she has become. We trust that Lucius Malfoy will love and protect our daughter and do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Now I’d like you to raise your glasses to Narcissa,” he said.

“To Narcissa!” everyone said before Lucius headed to meet Narcissa’s parents.

“I will do whatever I can to keep her safe and if that means I have to give my life then so be it,” Lucius said, “I love her and always will,” he said before Cygnus spoke a few more words to him. He then gave his permission for Narcissa to leave with him.

Lucius didn’t hesitate and he took Narcissa’s arm and apparated away with her. Her life at Black Manor was over and her life at Malfoy Manor had begun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa celebrate her moing into Malofy Manor the only way they can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. First of all sorry these are late. Lets just say that it's been a mega rough week and yesterday was the worst day in forever but I am still here and getting the updates out. It's my birthday on Monday and then it's a best friend's funeral on Tuesday and I can't go so I'm rather all over the place right now but I am still writing as it's helping.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 12:**

Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief as her feet touched down behind the wards of Malfoy Manor and she looked up at the Manor that was now to become her home. She looked and saw Abraxas and Priscilla appear beside herself and Lucius and she waited with Lucius as the elder couple walked ahead.

“It looks different to me now,” Narcissa said as she walked with Lucius.

“My mother said the same when she did exactly what you are doing now,” Lucius said as they walked up the stairs and into the Manor, following Abraxas and Priscilla into the parlour.

Narcissa sat down and crossed her legs as her mother had taught her and she couldn’t help but look around before tea was served. She looked and watched as Abraxas was watching her and Lucius wanted to tell his father to stop looking at her but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to risk angering his father at all.

“Is there a problem Abraxas?” Narcissa finally asked as she looked at him before watching as the wizard looked away from her as an owl fluttered in through the window and Abraxas instantly took the letter before rising from his chair.

“I’m required at the Ministry. I will return whenever I am able to,” he said before sweeping out of the room and then looking back at everyone and then leaving.

“Right. Let me give Narcissa her potion and then you two can spend some time together before he gets home. I am more relaxed however Abraxas must not know that,” Priscilla said before asking Narcissa to follow her.

Narcissa followed Priscilla and looked as her future mother-in-law found the potion.

“One potion lasts a week,” she informed her before looking and watching as Narcissa took the potion, “I will send a warning when he arrives back.” Narcissa nodded before she hurried along to Lucius’ room and burst in and wondered where Lucius was before she found the door closed and locked and a mouth kissing her lips.

“Luc…” Narcissa breathed as she felt his hands beginning to undo the zip on her dress, “we need to wait about 10 minutes for the potion,” he whispered before feeling her dress sliding off her body and Lucius turning her around.

She instantly kissed him and wrapped her arms around him.

“You are overdressed Mr. Malfoy,” she smirked before she began to undress him until they were both just stood there in their underwear and Narcissa began to get shy again.

“Don’t you start that with me Cissa…” Lucius smirked before grabbing a breast through her bra and squeezed it gently, feeling the pleasure that began to erupt through her body.

“Bed…” she whispered before Lucius connected their lips and removed her bra and then lifted her and carried her back towards the bed and fell onto it with her.

Narcissa couldn’t help but giggle before she gasped as she felt Lucius’ mouth kissing down a breast and she arched her back and moaned out, forcing his mouth onto a nipple.

Lucius began to give her breasts attention and before Narcissa could even realise what was happening they were both naked on Lucius’ bed.

“Don’t mess around…” Narcissa begged as she felt his hand rubbing her softly, “we don’t know how much time we have got. Lucius!”

He kept rubbing her going fast and then slow before he decided that enough was enough and he slid inside her core and the two moaned out as they joined together again and Lucius connected their lips again before he began to thrust.

It didn’t take Narcissa’s hands long before they were wrapping around his neck and leaving scratches down his back. Most of the time when they made love it was fast but this time Lucius went slow, wanting to prolong the moment and make her feel so loved.

Narcissa closed her eyes and her hands fell back against the pillow as his lips found her neck once more. She knew that she would have to cover up the love bites that were no doubt appearing on her neck and she arched her back into her fiancé’s body as he slightly increased the thrusts. The pleasure she was feeling was like none before and she wrapped her legs around his body and forced his lips onto hers.

Lucius kissed her before hearing a whisper.

“Faster… Harder…”

“As you wish my rose,” came a whisper back before he began to speed up causing Narcissa to scream out as she felt the speed change and instantly wrapped her arms around his back, sending scratches down his back again but neither of them cared as Lucius ripped her arms from her back and pinned them back against the pillow so he could thrust harder and faster.

Narcissa wrapped her legs tighter around him, forcing him deeper inside her and she couldn’t help but moan out at the pace before she began to move with him.

It happened seconds after he slammed into her harder and deeper than before and she screamed out as she reached her climax and seconds later Lucius reached his and he instantly began to slow down so they could catch their breaths.

“Whatever you do don’t stop…” Narcissa whispered against his ear and he slowed down but kept on thrusting as he didn’t want to stop either.

The slow, intense pleasure began to take over them again and Narcissa gasped and moaned out softly as she could feel her climax coming again.

“Don’t be afraid… I’ll catch you… always,” Lucius whispered knowing that this was new for the both of them. All Narcissa could do was moan out softly in response and kept her legs tightly around him and she couldn’t stop her second climax coming when it did and she felt his follow seconds later.

He still didn’t stop thrusting gently though as he connected their lips again and felt her legs fall onto his as she was starting to struggle. He came to a slow stop before sliding his arms underneath her and flipping them so she could lay on top of him.

“Are you ok?” Lucius asked as he stroked her blonde waves back from her face.

“Yes I’m fine. Is this what love feels like?” Narcissa asked as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

“Yes. This is what love feels like,” he said as he traced circles on her back, “you are my world Narcissa Black and I never realised until just now. Merlin I love you more than anything in this world.”

“Stop it Luc,” Narcissa said before she blushed and lifted her head so she could actually see what he was doing. She squirmed against him as she felt him still inside her and it sent a chill down her spine and she couldn’t help but sigh.”

“We have all night Cissa,” Lucius said, “father will be gone all night now,” he said before watching as Narcissa moved so she was sat up on him and his hands instantly went to her hips, “Merlin… are you…?”

But before he could answer he felt her bounce on him and he threw his head back, unable to understand where this had come from but he wasn’t complaining and he kept his eyes on her and watched as her breasts bounced as she began to ride him harder. This was new from the both of them.

It wasn’t long before the pleasure got too much for them and they climaxed together before Narcissa fell back on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her tight to him.

“I didn’t know what to do but you’ve done all the work,” Narcissa said softly before she felt Lucius kissing her head,

“Never worry about that my rose. All I want to do is be the best husband I can to you and love you and give you everything that you have longed for,” he said before noticing her look, “don’t give me that look Narcissa Rosalie Black,” he said, moving slightly inside her.

“What look?” she asked softly before looking up at him, “do we really have all night?” she asked.

“When father gets an owl like that he is usually gone all night and I’m sure my mother will warn us when he’s back.”

“Yes she said she would…” she whispered before her eyes began to close and Lucius kissed her shoulder and watched as she began to fall asleep. He waited until she was sound asleep before he pulled the duvet over their lower bodies that were still connected and he tightened his grip on her and fell asleep himself, happy that his Cissa was away from Black Manor and safe. That’s all he wanted her to be… safe and sound in his arms forever more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraxas and Narcissa talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October everyone! So it's been a rough couple of weeks. On the 19th September I found out a bestie had passed away on the 21st August and her funeral the 24th Septmeber, the day after my 30th birthday. I was at my dad's for my birthday week as well so writing has been the last thing on my mind. Anyway Happy Halloween month!  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 13:**

Priscilla had snuck into Lucius’ room before Abraxas was awake and when he did wake up he found Lucius in his room and Narcissa in hers. He was none the wiser of their little lovers night to celebrate Narcissa moving into the Manor.

“Sorry I’m late,” Narcissa said as she hurried gracefully into the dining room the next morning, “I haven’t slept like that in ages,” She said sitting down and a elf hurried to ask her what she wanted, “just a fruit salad with some syrup,” she said as she also asked for a coffee and some orange juice.

“That will be changing,” Abraxas said, “you’re far too thin Narcissa,” he observed and he sighed as Narcissa rolled her eyes and looked.

“I can’t help that,” Narcissa said, “it’s a Black family trait,” she said before feeling Lucius’ hand on hers, “Sorry,” she said softly before sipping on her orange juice that had suddenly appeared. Abraxas let it go. He’d speak with his almost daughter-in-law later that day when they were alone.

Breakfast was soon over and done with and Abraxas quickly slid away to his study and then Priscilla looked at Narcissa.

“Come with me. There’s something I want to show you,” she said and Narcissa excused herself from Lucius and headed out with Priscilla.

“What do you want to show me?” she asked her future mother-in-law.

“A room that only us Malfoys will know about and you obviously,” Priscilla said before stopping outside a door and motioning the younger witch to open the door.

Narcissa nodded softly before she opened the door and gasped as she saw what looked like a Healer’s room and she walked in before asking as she couldn’t wait to get in there.

“This is your healer training room. You have everything in here that you will need to help you with your training,” Priscilla explained, “a Healer will come and give you training when you need it but the rest will be down to you. Getting assignments owled off on time and completing tasks on times. This will basically be down to you to do the reading and everything asked of you. You can use the library, my study, your bedroom or outside if weather permits,” she said before finding Narcissa’s arms around her.

“Thank you Priscilla,” she said before she found herself being hugged back.

“You’re welcome Narcissa. I will also be getting you a music room so you can play your piano or do your ballet. It’s just taken a bit longer to get things done,” Priscilla said as she stepped back and away from the younger blonde.

“Really?” she asked.

“From what I have heard you’re a talented pianist and ballet dancer and I’d hate for you to lose that. Lucius told me. Now I’ll leave you alone and you can get started on your reading,” the Malfoy witch said before she left and Narcissa picked up her books and found An Introduction to Healing and thought that would be a good place to start.

She took up a seat by the window and she smiled as she looked at the cover before opening it and began to read it. She quickly settled into the seat and the book. There was so much to remember but she was determined to remember it all. She was determined to make one of her dreams come true.

She had just finished the introduction and chapter 1 when she suddenly felt that she wasn’t alone and she looked up and saw Abraxas stood there.

“Sorry sir I didn’t see you there,” she said as she greeted him.

“I see my wife has showed your Healer Training Room. She insisted on you having that and a music room,” the wizard said.

“But you just want me to be a Pureblood wife…” she said

“In public yes but behind closed doors I don’t want you to feel like you don’t matter. I know all about the abuse from your mother in particular,” Abraxas said as he sat down and Narcissa made a note of her page before she closed the book and looked at him.

“How…?” she asked, her blue eyes wide.

“I’ve seen it before and Lucius told me and Priscilla told me about it all and I wanted to get you out sooner. We were firm with Lucius but not to the extreme that your mother has been with you,” Abraxas said, “time after time there were signs that you were being mistreated and I should have moved you sooner and then Druella basically put you under house arrest.”

“Can we not talk about that please?” Narcissa asked as she looked down at her lap and sighed softly.

“Narcissa you don’t have to worry about her any more. Anything said in these walls will not go any further,” he said as he looked at Narcissa and reached out and rested a hand on Narcissa’s causing her to jump slightly, “You need to tell us what on earth happened behind the doors of Black Manor.”

Narcissa instantly shook her head,

“I cannot betray my mother,” she said as she looked up at him, “I will tell you when I am ready to say what has been going on,” she said softly smiling at him, “I know you want to help Abr.. sir,” she said softly.

“Narcissa please call me Abraxas. We are going to be family by the end of the month,” he said as he looked at her.

“Thank you Abraxas… for everything. I know I’m not who you really wanted for your son,” the blonde witch said.

“No you are not but you go well with him now and I can see that now. What your sister did is unforgivable but you and Lucius are the future. He took the Dark Mark so it wouldn’t be imposed upon you as well.”

“I’d have taken it,” Narcissa said.

“No because Lucius and I would not let you take it. You would be giving yourself to Him and we would not stand for that. Priscilla would kill me if I let that happen to you. She cares a great deal about you Narcissa. In time you will learn just how much she does,” the wizard said before watching to see how Narcissa would react to his words.

“I know but if Lucius took it for me then the Dark Lord can use it against him… he can use me against Lucius and I won’t be able to help Abraxas,” she sighed as she looked at him and then wondered whether she would ever be put in that position.

“The Dark Lord May well use you but only as a Healer after you complete your training,” Abraxas replied as he looked at her, deciding to be honest with her, “that is what he told me.”

“Thank you for being honest with me,” she said before watching as her future father-in-law leave the room and close the door behind him. She sighed and looked out of the window at the Abraxan Ponies before picking her book and carried on reading, wondering what the future held for her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A intimate moment between Lucius and Narcissa before Druella falls into a trap at a wedding planning meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Second round of updates are here and somehow I am managing to get ahead which is just as well as I have a busy two weeks about to start at work but after that things should be calmer Can't believe we are nearing the end of 2019 already and what's a mixed bag it's been an up and down year so far but thanks for the support!  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxxxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 14:**

Time began to pass and Narcissa’s music room and art room were finally up and running and, much to Lucius’ relief, she was beginning to settle down into life at Malfoy Manor. Her life was becoming social events, wedding plans, painting and drawing, ballet and piano and her Healer training. The only time that ceased was when her parents arrived at Malfoy Manor to discuss the wedding plans.

Lucius arrived back from another meeting at the Ministry… there were so many going on now with Voldemort gaining more power but Lucius was keeping his Mark a secret. He couldn’t afford it to be noticed so he gave nothing away or else Narcissa could be in danger. Cissa… that was the one person he always wanted to find as he stepped out of the Floo and wondered where she could be. He dropped his cloak on top of an elf before he hurried up the main stairs and to the family wing.

Narcissa’s Healer training room, art room and ballet/music room were in the family wing as any guests, and that included Narcissa’s parents, stayed in the guest wing. He stood at the end of the wing and listened to see if he could hear any noise as different sounds could be heard depending on what room his fiancée was in. His ears began to hear classical music and he headed to Narcissa’s music room and stood in the doorway as he watched her practicing her ballet. He’d never seen her dance before but it wasn’t long before he was captivated by the graceful movements of his fiancée and he leant against the doorframe and then smiled softly as he watched her getting lost in everything.

“Luc…?” came a voice that shook him from his thoughts, “you know you can come in.”

“Sorry Cissa. I was just captivated watching you. What was that music?” Lucius asked as he walked in and sat down.

“Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy from The Nutcracker,” she said, “our son will obviously do Quidditch but if we have a daughter she will love ballet.”

“So you think we will have a son and a daughter then?” Lucius asked, “names?”

“Draco and Aurora,” Narcissa said before blushing as she looked at Lucius, “sorry we should discus that.”

“I’m happy with those names but only if our son is called Draco Lucius,” Lucius said.

“Done,” Narcissa smiled softly before she carried on dancing again once more and Lucius just sat back and watched her as she danced. He would never ever tire of it. That he was sure of.

It was a couple of days later and there was another wedding planning meeting and Druella and Cygnus had arrived.

“Thank you for involving myself and Narcissa,” Lucius said as everyone was finally seated and had a drink.

“Well it does rather make sense as it is your wedding,” Druella said, “that and times have moved on from when we were all wed,” she added before they began to discus what was the next thing on the list that had to be discussed.

The six were soon deep in a discussion about the Malfoy Manor gardens and about how it should look for the wedding and Narcissa wanted her fairy lights and Priscilla, and to everyone’s surprise Druella, agreed that the fairy lights would look lovely in the evening when it was dark. Narcissa had smiled and said thanks for liking her idea before she fell silent again and just listened to what was being said as she was happy with everything that was being said.

It was only when it got to the wedding dress that things began to take a turn.

“I want to wear the Malfoy wedding dress. I am joining that family so I think it would be a good way to show the family I will be joining,” Narcissa said as she looked around at everyone.

“You will still be a Black,” Druella told her daughter, “therefore you will be wearing the Black dress and then change into some Malfoy family dress that is traditional for a wedding evening.”

“No mother. I wish to wear the Malfoy wedding dress. If we are talking about tradition here then the Malfoy one dates back far longer then the Black one,” Narcissa said, putting her argument across, “it should be the Malfoy one I wear. That would also look better,” she said as she felt Lucius squeezing her thigh under the table.

“No Narcissa. It will look wrong if you wear the Malfoy family dress before you are in the family,” Druella said.

“It would look better because it’s a sign of being welcomed into the Malfoy family. It’s not about the past; it’s about the future. I won’t be Narcissa Black forever. I am to become Narcissa Malfoy mother,” she said before standing up, “Malfoy mother, not Black.”

“I don’t like what they are doing to you. You never used to stand up for yourself. You always did what I said,” Druella said, also rising from her chair and looking at her daughter before walking over to her.

Lucius was on his feet, Priscilla and Abraxas had wands in hand under the table.

“I am just learning to stand up for myself,” Narcissa said as she looked at her mother, “I am not afraid of you any more.”

Then it happened. Druella slapped Narcissa’s cheek so hard before being blasted backwards by Abraxas as Lucius rushed to his fiancée’s side.

“You have just proved everything I had suspected and if you try and call this wedding off then us three witnesses will tell the world what you have just done to your daughter,” Abraxas said, “leave now and calm down and we will discuss this without Lucius and Narcissa being present,” he said.

Cygnus grabbed Druella, horrified at what she’d done and nodded before dragging Druella from the room and took one look at the devastation that his wife had just caused, knowing that he needed to put a stop to it before it really did go too far.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa begins to doubt herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So the last 3 weeks have been crazy for me and then what do I go and do? Sign up to do NaNoWriMo because life isn't hard enough lol. I may update again this month or not. I need to see if things can finally settle down like they should be. Sorry this is a little late.  
> Lots of love,  
> LM xxxx

**Love Changes Everything-Part 15:**

December dawned to an extreme chill that had begun to take the Wiltshire countryside by a deep white freeze. The plans for Lucius and Narcissa’s Christmas wedding were beginning to take shape. There was the debate on whether to stop the lake in the gardens freezing or whether to just thaw them for the wedding day and it appeared that thawing it for the wedding day was dawning.

Lucius was being called away a lot on missions all of a sudden and that meant Narcissa was often left alone at night and that was concerning Priscilla. The almost 18-year-old witch had started to relax and come out of her shell but now was withdrawing into it more and more. The main wedding plans had almost drawn to a conclusion and there wasn’t a lot more to do but Lucius had taken to speaking on behalf of himself and Narcissa.

“Narcissa has a tongue. She can speak for herself,” Druella said.

“Don’t you talk about my fiancée in that way,” Lucius said, “we have already discussed all of this and she has said that I can speak for her because of that,” he added. Of course that hadn’t satisfied the Black matriarch but she left it at that and that was the end of that little tussle.

Lucius being called away a lot, however, was starting to sow seeds of doubt in Narcissa’s mind… seeds that were not good to be sowing. She couldn’t help but wonder if she really was up to being the wife of a high profile Death Eater. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was truly the life she wanted for herself. She loved Lucius, of course she did but once seeds of doubt were sown there wasn’t much that could stop them.

She needed to escape and get some breathing space away from everything so she waited until Lucius and Abraxas had left for the Ministry of Magic and then she waited until the wards shifted and slipped out of the Manor via the Floo and headed to Diagon Alley. In hindsight it was the worst place she could have gone because she’d be found easily but she felt safe there at the same time.

As soon as she was in the crowded Alley she felt a weight off her shoulders and she exhaled the first proper breath she’d taken in a few weeks. She then realized that she didn’t have any money but then again she was a Black and soon-to-be Malfoy so the money could just be taken out of a family vault and if she delayed it by a day then she could be home at Malfoy Manor before anyone noticed it was missing.

The thrill of being able to wander the Alley suddenly opened a whole lot of door and Narcissa instantly headed to get some apple pie ice cream. She sat there happily and ate it. Florean Fortiscue, realising who she was, gave it to her for nothing.

After a while she finished her ice cream and decided to take a look in Flourish and Blotts. She had all the books she needed at the Manor but wanted to go and see if anything took her fancy. Of course it did and she soon sat down reading a book and was soon completely lost in the book.

Priscilla, meanwhile, had been trying to find Narcissa as the witch had a dress fitting and she was searching high and low but couldn’t find her. She began to worry when she noticed some Floo Powder on the floor by the fireplace and she realized that Narcissa had left the Manor and she had no idea where. Well she had her suspicions but decided that she’d better inform Lucius. She grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into the flames.

“Ministry of Magic!” she said clearly before disappearing in a sea of emerald flames.

She hurried to the reception area as soon as she had arrived and pushed her way to the front, despite protests and shouting from the others in the queue. She reached the desk and looked at the Welcome Witch.

“My name is Priscilla Malfoy. I am the wife of Abraxas and mother of Lucius. I need to know where my son is now. It is a matter of urgency,” she said quickly.

“They’re with the Minister of Magic…” was all Priscilla needed to hear and she hurried gracefully to the elevator, down to the Minister’s level and hurried along to the Minister’s Office and knocked on the door before rushing in.

“I’m sorry Minister but I need to speak to Lucius. It is a matter of importance,” Priscilla said causing Lucius and Abraxas to excuse themselves and went over to Priscilla.

“What is it Cilla?” Abraxas asked.

“Narcissa is due for a dress fitting. I’ve looked everywhere in the Manor and couldn’t find her. Then I found Floo Powder on the floor by the fireplace…” she explained in a hushed voice.

“She’s having doubts,” Lucius sighed, “I’ve barely been around for her and now she’s having doubts. I have an idea where she has gone. Please forgive me father but I need to go and find her. I know where to take her,” he said before leaving the office without a second glance and apparated to Diagon Alley.

He looked around and wondered where she could be and then it hit her. He headed for Flourish and Blotts and found her curled up with a book in a chair. He went over to her and removed the book from her hands and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Lucius in front of her.

“Luc…?”

“Next time don’t leave Floo Powder on the floor,” he said as he pulled her to her feet and asked the shopkeeper to take the money out of his vault before leading her outside the shop.

“Luc I’m sorry,” Narcissa sighed as she looked at him before he wrapped an arm around her.

“We are going somewhere and by the end of it you will not doubt yourself any more,” Lucius said before holding her tight and apparating them away.

The first sounds that hit Narcissa’s ears were waves.

“Where are we?” she asked looking around.

“We are in the south of France at the family Vineyards,” Lucius said, “whilst we are here I will get you to do something that will make any doubts you have evaporate,” he said, wrapping both arms around her and kissed her forehead, “I am the reason you are doubting yourself. I have to fix this.”

Narcissa just nodded, wondering how a vineyard was going to set the world to rights.


End file.
